


Admiration

by TogepiFrisk



Series: What love is about [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogepiFrisk/pseuds/TogepiFrisk
Summary: Valentine's day is coming and with it some surprises. Will Hikawa Sayo finally make a move about the feelings she has for her special someone?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: What love is about [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631905
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please forgive any mistake you find.

The last cord vibrated in the air with electrifying power. They remained silent for a few seconds, absolutly concentrated in the feeling: potent, intoxicating and touching. So satisfying. She kept her eyes closed to legthen the sensation and let it thrill her whole body. It was so close she could almost touch it. 

A collective sigh followed the ecstasy and everyone smiled with exhaustation. When Sayo lifted her head to look at Yukina she still had chills in her back.

— Good job everyone.

— That was awesome! —screamed Ako, throwing her drumsticks and catching them in the air—Right, Rin-rin?

— It felt really good —smiled Rinko— I almost don’t feel tired.

— Ah! I know what you mean —Lisa stretched her arms and winked— I’m exhausted but this happiness compensates it. Best practice ever!

Sayo nodded. Roselia had come so far, they were finally achieving the highest standar they aimed for. With constant practice came other kinds of results: the girls became closer when they were playing and they performed as one brain, one heart and one soul. Therefore their frienship became stronger. Sayo put her guitar away and helped the other girls with the tidding up so they coulld leave faster. Perhaps they could share a meal toghether, some french fries at the cafeteria. She was in a good mood.

They went out to Circle's hall ready to schedule their next session. Marina was verifying the date when someone entered the venue and Ako screamed with happiness.

— Sis!

Udagawa Tomoe smiled at them. She greated Ako, who was already talking about the amaizing practice they just had. Sayo felt happy and jelous: she had always admire how easily the Udagawa's sisters expressed their feelings and thoughts torwards each other, even though they played in rival bads. She would normally ask for discretion but hearing Ako chattering proudly about Roselia pleased her deeply.

— I'm telling you, sis, Roselia will be the best band ever. We will rise as the Masters of the abyss wielding their instruments of...uhmm...Rin-rin, what was it?

— Nice to hear you had an awesome practice, Ako! —Tomoe laughed— Oh, that reminds me, I should hurry up!

— Is everything alright, Udagawa-san?Yukina asked with concern.

— Yeah, yeah! Ran asked me to come and book a session but everyone is outside waiting for me.

The door opened and four girls came in. Sayo's heart jumped. There she was: dark brown hair falling next her round pale face, a pair of big chocolate eyes filled with tenderness and wonder. Hazawa Tsugumi, Afterglow's keyboardist, barista at Hazawa's coffee shop. The girl who stole Sayo's heart. The guitarrist tried to keep it cool and pretended to check the date of the next session. She could feel her cheeks bright red and she was not gonna let anyone see them. Unffortunatetly, Rinko realized.

— Sayo-san, is everything alright?

— What is taking so long, Tomoe? —asked Ran acrossed the room, looking steadily at Yukina— Is there a problem?

— No way! —said Tomoe calmly—I just ran into Roselia and got distracted chating with them.

— See? it's all fine —Moca crossed her arms and gave Ran a mischievous look— Tomo-chin, Ran was worried something had happened to you.

— That's not true!

— Udagawa-san —Yukina interrupted the conversation and steped at Tomoe to give her a pen— You can book your session now.

— Oh great! Thanks Minato-san.

Tomoe went quickly at Marina's desk to concrete the meeting, meanwhile Ran and Yukina stared at each other intensely. Everyone else was cautious and quiet, waiting for the two vocalists to start the storm. Sayo knew Yukina was not gonna make the first move: she would stay quiet, measuring Mitake Ran’s mood. Suddenly, Ran closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There we go" Sayo thought.

— Are you free for Valentine's Day, Minato-san?

Sayo's eyes opened with surprise. She definetly didn't see that coming. Nobody did or at least she could tell so by the look in everyone's face... well almost everyone. Lisa looked like she was about to start laughing at any moment. Yukina, in the other hand, was petrified. She had her mouth open, completly out of guard. Ran's face became red. She screamed "forget it" and ran away, slaming the door. Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds before Yukina ran after her. When the girl left the room, Lisa exploded.

— Lisa! —said Moca— Don't be so obvious!

— I'm sorry! I can't! It was so sweet!

Everyone else in Roselia looked at each other with confusion. Sure, Yukina and Ran were a timebomb but they weren’t expecting that kind of explosion. How did it happen anyway? 

Lisa continued laughing for a while and they weren’t able to leave Circle until she calmed down. Nobody talked. It was already late so everyone decided to part ways, despite the many questions they had about what just happened. Himari left with Rinko and the Udagawas, while Moca decided to walk home with Lisa. Sayo went by herself. She considered sending Yukina a message -she didn’t want to disturb her though— when she heard a voice at her back. 

— That was surely something, wasn’t it?

She turned around to find Tsugumi smiling at her. She was looking adorable with her hands at her back and the wind messing her hair. 

— Hazawa-san? What are you doing here?

— I was hoping we could walk home toghether. Is that a problem?

A fuzzy feeling began to grow in Sayo’s chest . She muttered a low “Of course not” and they continued walking side by side. 

Being with Tsugumi made her instantly happy. The girl’s aura was filled with confidence, kindness and purity. It was so easy to talk to her about anything.

— Ran surely took her time— Tsugumi played with her fingers while she talked— But I’m happy she finally did it.

— You knew? Asked Sayo surprised 

— You didn’t?

— I was aware that Minato-san had a special relationship with Mitake-san. However I never imagined that behind their rivalry there were feelings of affection.

Tsugumi’s laugh sounded pure and golden.

— That’s one of the things I like about you, Sayo-san. You are so smart yet so innocent.

Sayo blushed deeply. Innocent? Tsugumi, the image of innocence herself, considered her innocent? That was ridiculous. But the real cause of her concern was another word the girl used: like. Tsugumi said she liked something about her. Not only that she said it was one reason. There were more? Which ones?

Unable to answer the compliment, they kept walking side to side. The night was fresh and clean, with sparkling stars above in the sky. Winter's cold had almost dissapeared so the air felt warm in Sayo's arm. Tsugumi's hair graciously danced around her cheeks while she stared the constalations above. Sayo thought about Hina: she would know what to do in these situations. It was so easy when her sister asked Aya on a first date, at least she made it look so simple. But Sayo always had troubles with rejection and the mere thought of being turned down by someone younger terryfied her. Vulnerability scared her. Deep down she knew she was a coward.

— What about you Sayo-san?

— Excuse me?

— Are you free for Valentine's Day?

Sayo stoped, her heartbeats increasing at every second. She looked at Tsugumi intrigued.

— Why do you ask?

— Oh no reason. I was just curious, —Suddenly Tsugumi seemed embarrased— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

— No, don't be —Sayo shooked her head and tried to smile with comfort— I'm the one who sould be sorry for being so defensive. Imai-san proposed a Roselia reunion to bake some cookies at her place. How about you?

— My parents are planning a special menu for the ocassion at the shop— answered the girl with a tender smile that melted Sayo's heart— So I'll probably help them. I guess the band will come at the end of the day for some sweets. Moca and Himari will probably have a lot of questions for Ran.

— I think so. I supose I shouldn't expect Minato-san to come to the reunion either.

Tsugumi giggled.

— Yeah, you probably shouldn't.

They finally arrived dowtown. Sayo offered Tsugumi to walk her to the shop and she gladly accepted. They both kept talking about school, the bands and her friends. At one point Tsugumi asked Sayo about her relationship with Hina. Surprisingly, Sayo found herself speaking with freedom; it was hard to mantain her mouth closed in front of someone so sweet and comprensive. When they reached the coffee shop, both had the feeling there was still a lot left to be said.

— Hazawa-san, can I ask you something?

— Sure, what is it?

— How did you know about Mitake-san’s feelings.

— Well..— Tsugumi squeezed her fingers and lead her hands to her chest— I guess I've known Ran for a long time. That obsession with being Minato-san’s rival was a bit suspicious. Besides, she truly admires Minato-san: her voice, her music, her power. I believe that when you love someone it's because you admire something about them, something that inspires you and makes you want to become a better person. 

A cold breeze passed around them, and both girls steped closer. Sayo could smell Tsugumi's sweet perfume and stare into her chocolate eyes. The message tone rang from the guitarrist's phone: it was her mother asking where was she.

— I should probably let you go now —said Tsugumi, a bit of sadness in her voice— I don't want you to be late. I'm sorry I delayed you this much.

— Hazawa-san, you need to stop apologizing to me —Sayo smiled— It wasn't your fault and I'm glad we had such a long conversation. You truly are full of postive characteristics and being a good listener is one them. I l-like that about you.

Both girls face's became red. Tsugumi muttered a low "Thank you". A few seconds of embarrassment followed the moment, with both girls staring shily at her shoes. Sayo didn't want to go: she wanted to make sure there would be another evening like that but... She was a coward. She knew it and she hated it. "Fuck you Hina" she thought "Why can't I be more like you?"

— Sayo-san?

— Yes?

— W-would you like to meet again? —Sayo looked surprised at her. Tsugumi closed her fists and continued talking— It's just that I really enjoy talking to you.

— I'd love too.

The brunette girl shined in happiness.

— Really?!

— Sure —Sayo smiled, her own cheeks glowing— Do you want to get some coffee?

— I'm kind of tired about coffee —Answered Tsugumi, shooking her head— But some snacks would be fine.

— Perhaps... french fries? asked Sayo with hesitation.

— Yes! French fries are perfect!

There she was: Arterglow's keyboardist, the girl who stole her heart glowing with warmth. Sayo couldn't help it: she leaned in and kissed her in the cheek. Unable to stay and watch the girl’s reaction, she turned around and quickly head home. Tsugumi stayed out until the girl dissapeared from her sight, her fingers touching the place where Sayo's lips landed.

Love. It is a strong word, Sayo thought before falling asleep. But she definitely admired Hazawa Tsugumi.


End file.
